


What You've Done You Cannot Undo

by Noir_Dix



Series: The Gospel of Mary Goore [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Mary Goore - Fandom
Genre: "shape-shifting", And she indulges him, Basil MIA, Basil's a PIMP, Boo Boo Kitty Fuck, Copia is such a clothes whore, Dix falls right into bed with her bat-boy, Dix has a mini sad again., F/M, Grand finale!, He's a dirty boy, Inappropriate Papa IV imagery, Let's talk about necrophilia some more, Mary (questionable judgement), Mexico!, Multi, My AU theory, Nihil's not dead, No? How 'bout Satanic graveyard orgies?, Other, Threats of back door action, Vampire Magic, Yes I like his hands, Yes I like his lips, actual things that happened in MX, back to talking, bittersweet chocolate, collect call that isn't, fap-tastic phone encounter, food thievery, hints - Freeform, inappropriate role-play, little vamp bit, more talking (yayyy), vampire mind tricks, weed tales, y'all KNOW Mary's outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Dix/pseuds/Noir_Dix
Summary: Mexico! 🇲🇽This was *supposed* to be about our new Papa's ascension...Mary done r-u-n-n-o-f-t with it.It was supposed to have my sisters in fic, & several other things.But, nope.Little bat-boy stole it.He's EVIL, I tell you!Edit: I did add a few things, at the end... But, still-
Relationships: Cardi C/Dix, Dix/Mary G
Series: The Gospel of Mary Goore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640098
Comments: 40
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Mary was still laying in his big brass bed, an hour past dusk. It was one of those evenings. He couldn't be arsed to even dress, beyond his navy blue boxer-briefs.

He almost missed the knock. It was hesitant... timid.

He knew just who it was.

"Dix!" he called, from the shed's open door. (He still hadn't gotten much done to it.)

She'd already gotten several feet away, & was skirting the edge of the churchyard. He watched her shoulders sag. She'd thought better of whatever. He leaned against the doorframe.

"You may as well tell me." he still called; she wasn't moving one way or the other.

She finally turned, defeated. She was wearing some purple heather sweatpants, with her most favorite (20+ year old) Doors t-shirt. He focused on her feet.

"My god... not those old things."

They were some flimsy old velvet Mary-Janes.

"Shut up."

He looked back up, she was waiting to get past him. Not a stitch of makeup. It didn't look like she'd even brushed her hair.

"What's happened?" he asked. She had her little pouch with her phone, & otherwise looked like she'd just rolled out of bed. Which, turned him on immensely... but, it wasn't her.

He allowed himself a couple of seconds, to wonder if she was wearing a bra.

"I'm not." she admitted, tiredly. She sat at the very foot of the bed, ready to flee. He willed things to behave, exposed as he was, as he sat next to her.

The phone went off, suddenly, sounding "Kiss the Go-Goat". She jumped, as per usual.

She just stared at it. The tone went 'til Papa's vocals kicked in. All of five seconds went by, then it started all over again.

"God damn it, Basil... Where _are_ you?"

_Uh-oh._

"Mexico?! Already?"

Her voice broke, ominously. Mary took the phone from her & hung it up, unceremoniously.

She now stared at him, wild eyed & even paler than usual.

He didn't think that was possible. He started counting off on his fingers, backwards. Pinky, ring finger, middle-

The phone rang, again.

"Yeah?" he put it on speaker, "She's _obviously_ upset. What have you done, now?"

A pause. A very long, & in no way reassuring, pause.

"I left a note."

She shook her head, about to cry.

Dix was not the most demonstrative creature. She _never_ cried. The old Alice Cooper song could be one of her mantras.

"If you're going to lie, at least go to some effort. You know she always finds your stupid notes."

Another pause.

"I didn't have time-"

"Bullshit."

" _I'm not talking to you_ , you little prick-"

Mary watched her. She was fighting it, with everything she had... but, her eyes were leaking.

"I don't care. She's not able to talk, so I suggest you explain just what the hell is going on."

A long-suffering sigh.

"She's not crying? _Fuck-_ "

She put a hand over her mouth, like Hillary Clinton in the famous picture from the Situation Room.

"Look, I was scheduled to do this last show... Mother turned up, early. Apparently, they've decided to ah- um... do something. Something special."

His voice faded progressively. Black light was dawning, very slowly. Dix was crying now in earnest, but, in her very quiet & unsettling way.

He reached with a thumb to swipe at her tears.

"You couldn't have given her two minutes to shift?"

She sniffled. Her sinuses were so going to be wrecked.

"I-" Basil was considering, & decided he wasn't going to get past Mary as gatekeeper. "I'm sorry, Dix. I didn't think."

Mary continued to watch her. She was an open connection to him, & didn't trust her wobbly voice.

"They're going to anoint you. You didn't think to have her there?"

"I told you, I-"

"Gud, du är dum."

He hung the phone up, again. Dix just watched, all big, blue, watery eyes, as he shut the device down.

"Go ahead. Yell at me for turning the phone off."

It was what he expected... Instead, she launched herself at him.

"Whoa-" he only took a second to embrace her.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

She'd thought maybe, just maybe, he might know what was going on. When she'd risen, Basil was gone. There was no note. She'd tried his phone, & there was no answer.

He rubbed her back, trying not to pay attention to the lack of a bra strap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare!  
> For the talking. Lots & lots, (& lots) of talking.  
> There are a few interesting tidbits, though, so...  
> 😘

She'd thought she would be safe.

"I'm an ugly mess. _Come on_."

"Never."

He took his chance, kissing her sweetly, then waiting for her to haul off & pop him.

He actually got his tongue past her lips. He went with it.

"Let me make love to you-"

"Oh God, Mary. No." she started to fight him off, but, it was a minimal effort. "Basil fucked me sideways, already. I don't need it."

"I'm not saying you do." he said softly. He kissed her some more.

"Ugh. I can't believe this."

Her lip trembled. She was about to cry again, & didn't want to.

"Dixie." he used her whole name, which no one ever did, anymore. "You've been with the old turd for hundreds of years... 'Married' (air quotes) for decades. You miscarried two of his brats. You agreed to let him _kill_ you. Anything else?"

She shook her head. She didn't know he knew about the pregnancies. Other than his own.

"You should be there."

She sniffed again. It was getting worse. He went to get some toilet paper.

He came back, & just handed her a whole roll. She spent a good couple of minutes tooting her nose, & he wondered that she had still been able to breathe.

"Thank you." she finally croaked.

He'd been gnawing & worrying at something... He grabbed her suddenly, forcing his tongue again into her mouth, along with some blood.

She began to recoil at the expected bitter taste, when-

_His blood had changed._

Still bitter, but now... sweet. Like the best dark chocolate. She _really_ should stop. She tangled her fingers in his chopped up hair, instead. He chuckled, even as he kept kissing her.

"Surprised?"

She nodded. Ready for an actual goddamn bite. It must have been from sampling half the clergy.

He grinned. Fangy little bastard.

"It also made me stronger, despite your best intentions."

"Mary-"

"Don't." he pointed, effectively silencing her. "I know you made me weak. You weren't sure what I'd do."

"It's true." she admitted. "I also knew Basil would have a fit."

"Oh, I bet." he lisped a little. (He'd bitten his own tongue.)

His phone rang, suddenly. She assumed it was his. It was playing "People Are Strange". Why hadn't Basil-

"He ate my phone, remember? I never gave him my new number." he answered, "Hey, man-"

Dix pondered whether to make an escape.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Blue & gold? The fuck, does he think he's Sweden? A rat skull? Sisters? But, not- Right. Stripping?"

She blinked. That's what she got for eavesdropping.

"A stunt double? A big dildo? Yeah, well... Trap door, huh? Well, shit. Yeah, she's more than a little upset. Yeah, I'll tell her. That, too."

She watched him hang up.

"Per says 'Hey.' Also, that everybody's told Basil he's a nimrod."

"Everybody?"

"Everybody that knows you."

She had to admit, she was secretly pleased.

"No secret, Mama. _You_ come on. Oh! He's gonna find a 'Wish You Were Here' postcard."

She sighed.

"So, he's there... The band's there-"

"His bitch of a mother's there."

"Mary."

"What? I don't care that she went over that cliff. She's still a bitch."

"Basil fucked me in her 'new' car."

Mary snorted.

"I just smoked a couple of joints in it. We can go fuck in it now, if you'd like."

He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, Mary... Quit trying to sweep me off my feet."

"Hey, I tried romance."

She scrubbed her hands over her face.

"They're going to strip-"

"Him. Yeah."

"Oh, God. I wonder if I know any of them."

"I know Keebie's still here. I saw her outside with Omega, earlier. The Director's been lurking lately, too."

"Tobi-"

"Whoa! He let his name slip?"

She flushed.

"That's not all."

Mary blinked owlishly.

"Care to elaborate?"

"No. I just keep remembering little bits. I don't know what was real, & what wasn't."

"Ah. He hangs around the churchyard, you know. He also still paid me a visit, despite Vicente's grandiose bullshit."

"He's not pretentious. He was just trying to help."

He ignored her.

"Turned up one night, around midnight. Had a ton of Stella Artois, a dime bag & pipe."

"Are you shitting me?"

"I shit thee not. It was some good stuff, too. I got so stoned, I forgot how to walk."

She laughed.

"I would have liked to have seen _that_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made him taste nice. Finally. He might have us all beat.
> 
> The pointing Mary is actually pointing Tobias. Dawna "scolded" me with just such a pic.
> 
> Let's see... I especially enjoyed working up the convo w/ Per. Literal vicarious internet research.
> 
> Keebie will turn up at the end. Also peeved.
> 
> Vicente was just the tiniest mention by Mary. (Not nice.)  
> He commented in his pistachio capacity, & got me all squishy. So, he got a little mention more.
> 
> And, the forgetting how to walk? Guilty. But, it was a looong time ago.
> 
> Mary can get in her head, now. Did you notice?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what?  
> ...  
> MORE talking.  
> Because I love y'all.

"Oh, I don't know- He really likes you, Dix. He's more than a little peeved that Basil's kept you under his biretta, all these years."

He frowned.

"What was the round one?"

"...Hat?"

"No, God damn it. You know they all have special names."

She shrugged.

"Are you still upset?"

"I'm still upset."

"Like, heartbroken upset?"

"No, more angry upset."

"Want to have nasty revenge sex, upset?"

She gave up.

"Do you have any vodka?"

"Oh, fuck _yeah_."

Mary knew the secret code of vodka. Vodka sent all her better judgement right on out the door.

"You know, people are going to be streaming the show."

She leaned back, laying sideways.

"Don't want to talk about it."

He was brilliant at mixing drinks. He gave her a tall glass, packed with ice & enough cranberry to disguise the vodka.

"Your drink, my mistress."

"Where did you get ice?"

"I _have_ an ice machine. I'm no savage."

She snorted. Her shoes had magically disappeared, & he was ready to divest her of the sweats.

"Why, Mary?" she sipped her drink.

"Why, what? Is that a trick question?"

"You _know_ what, why." she sipped some more.

He was debating whether to just pull off her undies with the sweats, & be done with it. He knew she was wearing them. If he could just get her to lift her hips...

She did, & he couldn't stop himself from smiling delightedly.

"Thank you." he said. "Because you're my favorite."

She faltered, almost ready to cry again. He guided her to lay on his mattress straight.

"Liar." he pulled at her old shirt.

"Hm?"

"You're heartbroken upset, still. When he gets back, with his fancy new title & the disco-pimp trappings, I'm gonna call the boys & kick the shit out of him."

"Mary-"

"Don't _Mary_ me. I'll get To- the Director, & Per, probably Mercutio, I'll ask Keebie about her Abbey Lubbers-"

"Vicente? The ghouls won't turn on their boss for little old me. I just need time to process all this, & whatever garbage Basil comes up with, as an explanation."

"But, I love you."

She looked at him, _really_ looked at him.

"I know. I love you, too."

His ears went bloody red.

"Now, fuck me up, Mary Jane. Make me forget my name."

He crawled on top of her, still in his drawers.

"It's a nice name."

He kissed her, & teased her, just by laying on top of her.

"What do you want? Your wish is my command."

"What part of _fuck_ or _me_ are you not grasping? I don't want to think. I want your bent dick to tickle me in all the right places, until I squirt like a geyser."

He could do it, too. It was a gift.

He frowned, not particularly liking her like this. She could tell.

"I should go." she squeezed a bony shoulder, "This is just a disaster waiting to happen."

Something shifted in his eyes. He focused on the multiple handcuffs hanging on his headboard.

He pulled her arms up, & secured her wrists in the closest couple of open pair. He watched her breasts' rise, appreciatively, before going feral.

" _I asked you nicely._ Remember that."

She swallowed, already second guessing herself as he rose up on his knees. He made a little show of peeling off his briefs, cock bobbing out, ready for her.

He played with himself, moving to aim a small squirt of pre-cum at the dark blond patch between her legs.

She squirmed in the cuffs.

"Please?" 

He smirked.

"As if I'd let you off that easy, little witch."

He settled between her legs, head pressed firmly against her clit, & rutted without actually penetrating her.

"I _made_ you-"

"And you can break me, just as easily? That's cute."

He caressed her breasts, before pressing them together for some manufactured cleavage. He attacked her nipples; suckling & biting. He crawled up her, nestling his cock to fuck her chest.

"Like what you see?" he asked. She licked her lips. "Lean forward- _Oh._ Ohh, yeah."

It wasn't easy, but it was doable. He had to make the critical decision whether to keep holding her boobs together, or, to grasp the back of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hat was a cappello romano, (see triptych on the back of Prequelle).
> 
> Vodka really is my downfall. *Epic* stupidity.
> 
> Half of "the boys" have Keebie names. Neither Mary OR Basil really like Vicente.
> 
> I have a fixation of anything Tobias, on his knees. I know I'm not alone.
> 
> Another RHPS reference.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary may be Dix's other Sweet Babboo... but, the boy has some very serious problems.

Head won. To his credit, he was rather gentle with her.

"Still remember your name?"

She glared, sucking him so hard that her cheeks hollowed.

"Okej! Åh, jävla det känns bra-"

He managed a few little thrusts, before pulling back. He leaned to nuzzle her ear.

"Shall I flip you over, & take your ass?"

She seriously doubted the handcuffs had _that_ much give.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" He had a ring on one of the bedposts, & selected the keys to unlock the cuffs.

She breathed a small sigh of relief, (her hands had long since gone tingly). He went on to his back, somehow pulling her on top of him as he did so. She covered her face with her hands, again. 

"I still look a mess... You want to watch a sad old hag ride you?"

She watched his jaw set.

"I want to watch you. I want to pretend for five blessed minutes that you're mine, & that you won't regret & berate yourself for it, later."

"I-"

"You know that you will."

She settled on him, still not taking him in.

"All right. You win."

He shook his head, sadly.

"No. I'll only ever be yours."

She gently raked her nails down his flat chest.

"I'm sorry. I came in on a weird dynamic, you know."

"I know"

His eyes were half-lidded. Her mind wandered a bit... He'd had the ultimate in unresponsive partners. At least twice, if Basil was to be believed. She'd purposefully avoided _that_ dark little corner of his mind.

"Yes, twice. Well, two girls. One, more than once."

Her skin crawled.

"Jesus, Mary. After Faith got you killed?!"

He hitched a shoulder.

"He insisted I dig Anna Belle back up. I had to see how she was doing."

He was making her queasy.

"I _would_ have done more with Faith... I got caught up in that damn trial-"

He looked down to where she sat on him, pointedly.

"That was a long time before I met you, you realize."

Still. She needed to get him back to the world of the living.

"How many of the clergy-"

"More than a few." he answered, honestly, "You know, Per & Jutty make fantastic sidekicks."

"Are you kidding me?"

"We fucked dozens, at that last graveyard."

She felt him... it wasn't really a twitch.

"You're disgusting."

"How long, Dix?" he arched his hips. He wasn't above begging her, & was very close to it. "How long will it take you to kiss his ring?"

She wouldn't answer him. 

"Or worse, the hem of his garment?"

"Leave me be."

"I can see it. You, down on the floor, grovelling. Naked. Ass in the air..."

" _Shut up._ "

Definitely not a twitch. More of a pulse.

"Change my mind."

She put her hands around his neck, one could always follow his old rope burn easily. His breathing went shallow.

"Stop it."

He blinked up at her.

"You should come out, next time we have a thing. We'll make you our queen-"

"You'll get in trouble, again!"

"You can bring your friends... It could be a nice little shindig."

"Oh, God. You're making it sound like a garden party."

"A dead garden. I bet you & Keebie would make it a smashing success. Per would lick everything, & Jutty... That bastard's sexy, & he _knows_ it."

"They'd put you in a lock-box."

"I'd like to see them try. Tobias would come get me out."

"You two got high, & bonded?"

"Very high, & very drunk. He likes my ideas. Um... Dix?"

She was processing. Tonight was a night of revelation, apparently.

"Are you ever going to do something with my dick? Besides sit on it?"

"Well, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the riveting conversation."

She grabbed his meeper.

"Åh, jäss-" he leaned back into his pillow.

Still hard as a rock.

"When I commit to something, I see it through. You know that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having to dig up Anna Belle hardly justified what he did.
> 
> Can one ever really wash death from their dick? I overthink these things.
> 
> Sex party in the graveyard with Dew & Swiss, next full moon! Like, y'all wouldn't.
> 
> The mind fairly boggles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally, the filth.  
> And, Mary's a creepy little thing... yet, cute at the same time.  
> Least, that's what I was going for-  
> A worshipful creep.

She touched his gorgeous lips, tracing the bottom with the pad of her thumb. She slid two fingers in, & he stared dumbly before it hit him. He sucked her fingers slavishly, until they were sloppy wet... She began to touch herself. He tilted her up & back, (& just slightly off of his dick) to watch.

"Can I take pictures?"

He seemed to genuinely want to know.

"Seriously?"

"You're so pink & pretty..." he spread her nether lips with his thumbs, "Can I take some video of my dick in you? You know, for the lean times? When you go back to riding the vermin variety-"

She laughed, in spite of herself.

"And, who else would you show this to?"

"Oh, just me. Cross my heart." he made the gesture. "Just me & my varicose phallus, remembering the good times."

She giggled. She snorted. She gigglesnorted.

"I _am_ serious."

She blinked. He was. He balanced his phone on his chest.

"Touch yourself some more. Let me set up the shot."

"I-"

"Please? You're as beautiful down there, as everywhere. Let me have this."

She resumed.

"You're going to record the whole sex act, aren't you?"

"Push your lips back... Fuck, yeah. I want a taste-"

She stuck her fingers back in his mouth.

"Mmm- ahh. Thank you."

"I look like hell."

"You do not. But, I'm not getting your face, right this minute. Landscape."

She started to play with him, rubbing him back & forth.

"Get ready."

He was so excited, he was soaking wet. She positioned him, thumbing his dripping slit for only a moment. He poked at the volume, & she knew he was zooming.

"Oh, yeah babe. Put it all the way in."

"You like what _you_ see?" she asked him.

"Mmm-hmm. I like how it feels, even better. So soft..."

She ran her hands up, caressing her own breasts as she began to ride him.

"Oh God, yes. Keep doing that."

He gave the phone a quarter turn, & she made a face.

"I love you so much for this. Tell me it feels good-"

"Mary, that little kink you have at the end is better than any vibrator... Oh, God. Coming. Soon."

"Don't you dare. I'm no where _near_ done with you... ... ...Any vibrator?"

"You'll just have to keep making me, again & again. Any vibrator. And, quit with the _varicose_ bit. You make it sound ugly."

He smiled, pleased.

"You find my cock fetching?"

"God damn, you're weird... You _know_ I do... Ah! Ah-ah-ah-ah-OH. Oh, my GodOhmyGod-"

He watched her intently, reaching to squeeze a hip.

"Internal?"

She nodded, eyes closed for the moment, gnawing on her bottom lip & gripping her own thin shoulders.

"You're lucky that I'm so... sturdy. Lay back. Take the phone. I'm trusting you."

She giggled. _That_ was funny. She went back to landscape. He had his dick in his hand, positioning the head back against her clit. He started deliberately jerking against her swollen flesh. She kept edging the phone down. He slid his exquisite fingers into where he had just been.

"Oh! Oh, God- but, I'm still- Oh, _hail Mary!_ "

"Full of disgrace. Still full of cum, too."

She writhed in ecstasy, but was careful not to drop the phone.

"Clitoral?"

"Yes!"

"That's two."

"Do you want a cookie?"

"You're funny."

"How has your battery not run down?"

"Fully charged, baby."

"Just like you."

"Can I have your ass?"

She did a little mental eye-roll.

"What'll be your excuse for recording _that_?"

"Your ass is gorgeous."

"My ass is lumpy."

"I beg to differ."

"Just... take it easy, okay? I'm fine with ass-play, but, once y'all jam your dicks in, it really _does_ hurt."

"I've got some lube, somewhere around here-"

"Oh, well _that_ sounds promising."

He undertook a brief search.

"Found it!" he waved a little bottle, triumphant. " Found some smokes, too."

"Eureka."

He scowled.

"Why still love him, Dix? He's just getting more dastardly all the time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Katy, for making him "sturdy". 🤣


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More kinks than advertised.

She shook her head, instead climbing up on all fours. If she kept looking at his cock, she was going to change her mind. He looked almost painfully erect. It was just unreal.

"You have no idea. I would worship you, like a queen..."

 _This, again_.

"-An unholy little blond goddess."

"You're getting ready to fuck. My. Asshole."

"I would build a shrine to your asshole. I'd fill it with anatomically correct statues, so your worshipers could fuck you however they wanted."

"You're getting weird, son. God damn, that's cold!"

"Sorry. I've always been weird."

"You know what I mean."

He was lubing up the entirety of her ass crack, as well as his cock.

_He hadn't..._

"Call me _son_ again-" he growled, suddenly tugging a handful of her hair.

 _Scratch that._ What the hell? She'd play. She turned big, scared eyes on him, & he let her hair loose enough to do it.

" _Please_ don't tell your father-"

"Oh-ho!" he chortled. "That's a good one."

She gasped; he held her hips & went up her ass. Not into her, though. Not yet.

"You like that, don't you?"

She whimpered.

"I do. God help me, I do."

He snaked a hand around to play with her.

"Ass up. Face down." he prodded her, thusly.

"What happened to the phone?"

"Propped it up."

"Asshole."

"I _really_ should-"

She groaned. She turned her head on his pillow, & spied the phone. It must have been reversed, because she was dead center in the frame, with her ass in the air like some sodomite sacrifice.

"Yes. Aren't you pretty?" he leaned to bite the back of her neck. "Fuck, Dix. Why didn't you ever tell us it _hurts_?"

Her eyes went wide.

"I tapped in, Boo Boo Kitty Fuck." he poked his temple, like she'd done with Basil, a million times over. "God damn."

She didn't think she'd ever get used to this latest power spurt. He surprised her, by turning her again on to her back.

"Back to this?" she pulled her knees up.

He stared at her with a weird intensity, before kissing her & literally taking her breath away. He stayed propped up on his bony elbows, before starting a slow grind.

"Finish it, Mary."

Afterward, they lay together for a long while. He was now on his back, blowing smoke rings from the recently rediscovered Pall Malls. She was curled on his side, head on his chest, & occasionally lifting up for a drag.

Theirs was a very strange relationship.

"I guess I need to see what's going on in Mexico."

"No, you don't."

"I'm going to have to, eventually."

"Eventually isn't right now."

She pressed a kiss to his breastbone, just because it was there.

"You're right."

"You damn skippy." he coughed a little, which he always did, when he picked smoking back up. She figured it was just a habit of the habit.

"You know, when he gets back, he'll be insufferable."

"He already was."

"Would you-" she couldn't ask.

He sighed.

"I'll stand by you. I'm sure there will be an assembly, for him to make an ass of himself."

She swallowed, painfully.

"No more tears, bloody or otherwise. I'll call you Boo Boo Kitty Fuck, again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ass play. Mommy kink. Daddy kink. Fetcheth me the notepad!
> 
> * Jay & Silent Bob Strike Back  
> Why? I got no idea. I needed something "cute & sweet" for Mary... That's what happened.
> 
> I re-worked most of the ending, hope I didn't make it boring af.
> 
> A drunken phone call is imminent.


	7. La llamada telefónica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short, again... & yet, profound.  
> 📞

"So. When are you going to scamper back to the church?" he finally asked her. (It was a dull rumble under her cheek.)

She peered up at him, through the murk. The lighting had gone from a really pathetic lamp, to some black Christmas lights. It made them both sort of glow unnaturally.

She didn't know _why_ she was worried about him taping, earlier...

"Do you _want_ me to scamper?"

He shook his head.

"Of course not; you just always do."

"Yeah, well..."

"Are you hungry?"

That was a loaded question.

"For what?" she couldn't resist.

"For some slightly bent sausage." he made a face. "Really. I could use a pizza."

"Mmm. With some green peppers."

"Fuck, yeah. I wonder-" he poked something into his phone, which was charging, "Hey, man. You around the kitchen?"

He mouthed _Megs_ at her quizzical look.

"Whoa! Whoa... Do _what_ now? The old man is dead? Dude. That's not even possible- Trust me. Keebie wants to leave? Well, don't let her."

He rolled his eyes.

"Nihil?" Dix asked.

He nodded, tilting the phone away from his mouth.

"He-" air quotes, "dropped _dead_ after Miasma."

She snorted.

"He's _undead_. That's usually Swiss on stage... Have they checked his room?"

"Did you- Fuck, dude. I don't know. I was just going to ask if any of my take & bake pizzas were left in the deep freeze. Yeah, well. Fuck you too, buddy. I rubbed my dick on all of them."

Dix snorted loud enough for Omega to hear.

"None of your-"

"Tell him to keep Keebs from shaving off her eyebrows. The crotchety old fart's got to be around here, somewhere."

"Yeah. Yeah, man." he hung up. "Fuckin' kitchen ghouls ate my pizzas!"

"Whatever shall you do?"

He did his big _menacing Mary Goore look_ ©.

"I guess we order a pizza."

"Ooh! You bad!"

He frowned.

"Such a pain in the ass to get them to bring it, out here."

She kissed the tip of his nose.

"Did you really rub your dick on those pizzas?"

He grinned.

"Maybe. They were still in plastic, you know..."

They finally found someone to deliver, late into the night. In a show of great beneficence, he put his drawers back on. He also found a bottle of wine, & she hoped the vodka earlier had cycled through enough to not have a bad reaction.

They were able to eat, drink, & begin idly petting each other again before her phone rang.

He stretched as she answered, keeping his arms up & ultimately behind his head.

"Mexico."

"Well, _duh_."

"Ah-ha!" came the odd shout. Mary just raised his eyebrows at her. "Ah, uhhmm... Ah- You have a collect call from your- _Papa_. The fourth one. Yes. Please to be accepting the charges?"

He started hiccupping.

"I don't know any Papas in Mexico."

"Dix." _(hic)_ "Don't hang up on me again, Dix-"

"She didn't hang up the first time." Mary raised his voice, "The fuck... Is he trying to _yell_ from Mexico?"

She snickered.

"He's drunk, Mary."

"No shit."

"Why are you drunk, Basil? Couldn't resist tequila's siren song?"

"I-" _(hic)_ "I got promoted, finally. Did you see?"

She smiled, in spite of herself.

"Fucking pathetic." Mary grumbled, crossing his arms over his eyes.

"After a fashion. There's not a lot of good footage, yet."

"No?" he sounded crestfallen.

"It can take a while to post things, Basil."

"Oh."

"The blue looked really good. I still like Divini Dracone better."

"Did the details show up?" _(hic)_ "All the stars, &-"

"I saw the sparklies. Why didn't you wear the under robe?

"You wouldn't _believe_ how fucking hot it was." _(hic)_

"Poor baby. Katy was there. She said that it was rather overwhelming."

She started to hear an altogether _different_ sound.

"I got my paint-" _(fap, fap, fap, fap, fap, hic)_

"Well, that stood to reason."

"Did you like it? Do-" _(fap, fap, fap)_ "Do you like it? I did both lips, like you said."

"I'm still getting used to it..." she caught the subtext. "You haven't taken it off, yet?"

"No. Been too busy."

"Busy, what? Drinking?"

"Sììì."

"Basil."

_(fap, fap, fap, fap)_

"Are you playing with yourself?"

Mary snorted.

"... Maybe."

"You got _that_ turned on by a new costume?"

"I have the power. _(fap, fap, fap)_ I wear the crown-"

"It's a costume, Basil. With some grease-paint... You're still the same unholy mess you've always been."

A pause in the ambient noise.

"You're angry?"

She sighed.

"Hurt. Same as earlier."

"Still?"

"Yes, still, you dumb fuck." Mary yelled at the phone, again.

Silence.

"Fell right into bed with him, did you?"

"Spare me."

Now, he sighed.

"I miss you."

"You should!" she snapped, before she could stop herself.

Mary sat up, & began to slowly stroke her thigh... A move proven to get her to jump him.

"I wish you were here with me."

Mary nibbled her free ear.

"Well, she's here with me." he hissed at the phone. "And, I'm getting ready to fuck her some more."

"Mary!" she elbowed him, weakly. "Trouble."

The other end was quiet, again.

"Basil?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Go scrub the goop off."

"Yes, mama."

"Try to drink a little water."

"Ugh. Yes, mama."

"You'll be back before you know it."

"I love you."

"Just get your pretty ass back here."

She put her phone back on... it wasn't a nightstand, exactly.

"Mary-"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Ugh. You _know_ I hate ma'am."

Yes, my little muffin?"

She frowned.

"That was not very nice."

"Ask me if I give a shit. You've been in miserable shape all night. He's just going to beat off & pass out."

"Still-"

"Still, nothing. You're kind of mine, right this minute."

And deep down, she secretly liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole call with Megs was made up on the fly. I have nothing on paper until the call from MX.
> 
> I really do have the black Xmas lights.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed the pud-pulling sound fx.
> 
> Mary's such a conundrum. He's terribly damaged, yet so sweet.
> 
> Just don't steal his pizzas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was not supposed to be a whole 'nother chapter... It was supposed to supplement the end piece, & turned into 4 written pages!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dix is a cat. The italics are her end of the conversation.  
> 🐈  
> I refuse to make this an advert for Meow Mix.

"The dead do not sleep."

Basil had said it, hundreds of times over the years.

And, it was true. Basically. You went into a state of suspended animation; still aware, yet paralyzed.

Sort of like Mary's adventure in his shallow grave.

So it was, with Dix. Basil rose earlier, & managed to function later, all the time. Dix was out, (like kraut) for as long as the sun was up.

She didn't really know about Mary. She was getting ready to find out. He had blackened the little widows to his shed, & had enough locks to resemble a vintage New York apartment... But, it was still a shed.

This was turning into another adventure. She'd turned into a sleek white pussycat, & sought the shadows–

He'd scooped her right back up, & deposited her on his brass bed.

She drifted, still hearing him move about... Then, there was a tremendous amount of noise. Scraping, dragging, an ominous _thunk_ \- She willed her eyes to open, blinking furiously.

_OHMYGODWHATAREYOUDOING?!_

He clutched at one of his cute, fleshy ears, grimacing.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow- Must you yell in my head, woman?"

 _Sorry_. she sent the thought to him.

"Yeah, well."

She tried to see what he was up to, again. He'd gotten out an old pine box.

"It's a Halloween prop." the lid was off; there were a few microplush blankets inside, creating a soft-ish foundation. "It's nice, though. None of that fancy shit they insist on putting in caskets, now."

To preserve the embalmer's work, she realized.

"Among other things." he agreed. "Some of us don't have automated shutters."

Snarky.

 _We didn't either, until recently._ she thought, tiredly.

"Y'all were always waaay into the interior, though."

_But, why a coffin, Mary? You were buried alive-_

"That was a happy accident." he snorted. "They dumped me into a dirt pit, with a board on top... I can deal with boxes."

_But, Basil-_

"Basil's a pussy. Ha. Look, I'm sorry about his wife. I'm sorry about his kid. He needs to get over it."

_It's not a choice, Mary._

"Whatever." he picked her up, going to lay in his coffin. She ended up on his chest, purring & kneading at his slight physique. He chuckled, pulling the lid on top.

"How do you _do_ that?"

_Do what?_

"Purr. Like, for real?"

_You haven't figured-_

"I haven't figured anything out, Dix. I fuck girls, & I bite 'em. That is the extent of my expertise."

Well, now she felt bad.

_Jesus, Mary._

"Where?" he laughed at his own joke. "But, really. I've only just discovered this whole mind-fuck thing, that you two have been doing for years."

 _I'm sorry, baby..._ unsure of his reaction, she went with it, anyway. _I acted on impulse. By the time I got scared, it was done. I shouldn't have left you to fend for yourself._

He stroked her spine, processing.

"You can still show me. There's so much that I don't know."

 _I should._ he managed to rub her head. _Still can't fly, though._

"I know." he chuckled.

She thought.

_Do you want to stay out here, on the grounds?_

She felt him hitch a shoulder.

"I really liked that last cottage... Here, I haven't done so much."

_I want to hide you, somewhere in the church._

He went utterly still.

"Your master will be angry."

_He can deal with it._

He whistled.

"He really _did_ fuck up badly this time, didn't he?"

She dug her claws in.

_I don't want to talk about it, anymore. I may have failed you-_

"Dix- God, stop with the claws. You're turning me on."

 _I can at least try to fix that._ she ignored him.

"Don't misunderstand me. You might have acted on impulse, but, you _finally_ gave me all that I wanted. I will never be able to repay you."

She wiggled a little.

_I'm a cat, hon. Quit with the warm fuzzies._

"You're a very cute little pussy. Tell me, if you're a cat, & I can make myself into a cat-"

_It's all just complicated glamour._

His disappointment was palpable.

_But, doable._

He perked up.

 _We don't even have to be the same things... Basil was a really big snake, one time-_ she stopped, embarrassed. _Okay. It was more than one time. Several times._

"He fucked you, as a snake? Oh, God. Is this when I kept having to tote him around in that damned hat-box?"

_He absolutely fucked me, as a snake. It was glorious. You know... that was New Orleans. He pissed me off almost as badly, way back then._

"He _did_ finally marry you."

If a cat could glare–

"Oh, I see you. Rest assured."

_We handfasted. In a swamp. By a voodoo queen._

"With a red ribbon. I remember. Dix, don't tell me you always secretly wanted a white wedding?"

He tickled her side lightly.

 _No._ she groused.

"Aww– I'll do it. I'll ask."

She buried her head against his chest.

"Because that's all you _really_ want, isn't it? Just for someone to ask? You can be so appallingly normal, sometimes."

_Leave it._

"With all due respect, though... I will require a re-enactment of the Billy Idol video."

_You are such a little bastard._

"Moi? Come on, it would be fun. You _know_ that I clean up, nice. We could have old Nihil officiate–"

_Basil would implode._

"All the more reason. We _are_ bound by blood, though... You want me to find you a ring?"

_Stop, Mary. By the way, how do you always find money?_

"I have my ways. Never forget, I started as a lowly minion. The thing that wouldn't die. An accident."

_But mine, now._

"Yours, since that moment I kissed your hand... all those years ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some not so subtle hints here, folks.


	9. Addendum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end...  
> Of this little adventure, at least.

Papa Emeritus IV strode into the entry hall. Regal. Resplendent, in his new blue & gold.

Dix wore a cobalt-blue chinoiserie confection. Her makeup was perfect. Her blond hair was up, in chopsticks.

He smiled, until he noticed Mary on her right. He wore some lace-up pants & a Misfits t-shirt... With suspenders. He gripped Dix's hand like they were posing at prom.

Keebie the elf stood at Mary's other side. She was looking daggers at him. He had no idea why.

The Director was on Dix's other side. He wore a black on black suit, & kissed her free hand, even as he watched.

"What is this, witch?"

"Welcome back, Your _Eminence_."

A little incline of her head. No, that wasn't sarcastic. Not at all.

"I asked you a question."

"That she chose not to answer." The Director spoke for her.

Basil was clueless. Dix sighed.

"I've spent the last few days either crying, or wanting to kill you. Mary's been having to deal with it–"

The little bastard smiled... Spawn of pure malevolence. He only now noticed Omega & Vicente hovering behind the girls.

"–Keebie spent the night after you played mourning for Nihil, who had just fallen asleep on his typewriter, poor old thing."

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Like I would kill my own father?!"

Dix cleared her throat.

"I have no idea what Tobi-"

"Opportunist." he interrupted. "Might I say, I'm not impressed, so far?"

Basil gave him an ugly look. Dix was having trouble getting past his make-up. Sure, she had tarted him up, herself. More than once. But, still...

Katy was at the end of the Mexico contingent, that had been steadily streaming in, in his wake. Dix gave her a little wave.

"You know we didn't actually strip him, right?" she asked. "That was all a ruse."

"As if you need her permission?" Basil snarled a bit, beyond peeved at this less than triumphant return.

Katy looked at Dawna. Dawna looked at Marjon, (who had also been mad, ever since he'd done the skull-paint. She'd been rather vocal.)

Everybody was mad at him, & he was getting a little sick of it.

Mary spoke up, surprising all of them.

"She's your consort. You should have taken her with you, & you damn bloody well know it."

He looked at his shoes. He _did_ know it. When they'd left early, he knew there'd be Hell to pay.

"I _am_ sorry." he took off his mitre, "I had planned to tell you later, alone, that I'm sorry."

He actually _took a knee_ , fancy chasuble & all. He kissed the same hand as The Director.

"Well, I'll be damned." Mary muttered.

"You already are." Basil hissed.

Dix went as still as a statue, clearly not expecting any of this.

"Am I so bad?"

"Oh, Basil... no–"

She could actually _feel_ Mary deflating, next to her.

"I reckon I'll be going–"

"No." she hadn't let his hand go, "I may be his, but, you are mine. That's the way it is."

Basil stood, & pulled her into his arms. He kissed her, both lips tasting of licorice.

_~Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But, rest assured, Mary is pestering me. Ruthlessly.  
> (I watched another 50 Shades not-sexy thing.)  
> (The potential for disaster is very real.)
> 
> As always, tell me what y'all think, if you haven't... Or, if you have! I'm easy like Sunday morning.


End file.
